Wake Me Up
by CKJ664
Summary: Kina and Castiel started dating a month after Ken had to join he military and break up with her. When Ken comes back and still has feelings for her what will happen? Right when Castiel is sure his heart can't take any more conflicts, he finds out that his sister Cora had been dating Nathaniel! Takes place at Sweet Amoris with a few bits and pieces of the actual episodes.
1. You Again

** Kina**

"So you think you can sing?" Amber says with a snort.

"No, I think I can rip out my heart and still live." I say as I roll my eyes.

"You better not talk to Ambs that way." Carley says.

"Why don't you shut mouth. You're just one of her puppets you don't have a say in things." my friend Cora says.

"Go ahead you freak." Amber says.

"Gladly." I say and turn around on my heel.

I walked up to the stage and went up to the mic.

"I'm gonna sing _Bleeding Out _by Imagine Dragons." (**A/N: I don't own Imagine Dragons or any of their beautiful music that graces my ears**)

"Aw, I didn't know you were an emo Kina." Amber says and her posse snickers.

I rolled my eyes.

"What track?" Cora asks.

"It's track 8 Cora." I answered

I wait for the intro to kick in and start swaying to the music when the beat drops a bit I start singing the song.

"I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

I look around and see Amber and her little followers mouths all drop to the floor. I love public embarrassment, especially when it comes to a certain bunch of prissies who think they own the school. A crowd starts to gather and I see a certain read-head in the audience.

"When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating"

My friends are there too now. I see Melody, Violette, Jade, Amir, and some others. I see someone among them too. He is wearing army pants, a leather jacket, and a gray tee. Wait… Is that… Ken?

"Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is night

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong"

I see Lysander and Castiel fighting a bit. I wonder what's going on...

"'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

By the time I end the song Amber is hot with embarassment, Castiel and Lysander have seemed to come to an agreement, and the group I'd seen earlier rush the guy in army pants towards me.

"Kina!" he says and pulls me into his embrace.

"Ken! You're back from the navy…" I say taken aback.

"Yeah! They said I wouldn't have to go back unless I wanted too." he explains.

Then he does something unexpected.

"I missed you." he states and then kisses me square on the lips!  
A crowd has gathered round us. I hear whispers of "Oh, Ken's gonna get it now." and "Only heaven can help him.", even more surprisingly "No one kisses Castiel's girl."

Ken turns to the single person who said that. It was Cora, Castiel's twin.

Didn't take too long before I heard the terrifying yell of "What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?!"

"Girlfriend? You're dating Castiel?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ken**

I don't know what I was expecting honestly. Afterall I did leave for a whole year. Maybe, I was just hoping that she'd wait for me? What really shocked me was that she was dating Castiel. I mean really out of everyone at Sweet Amoris, Castiel? Really? I just didn't expect that. Now it's time to face the bomb.

"Yeah… She's with me." he says pulling Kina towards him.

"Castiel? Really, Kina? I thought you hated him."

"Uh… I did, once upon a time. Not anymore though…"

"Get away from her Ken." Castiel shoves me away.

I'll admit I got mad. Him shoving me probably wasn't that great of a move because I tripped him to the ground.

You just don't mess with people who are or were in the military.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Castiel**

Who does Ken think he is that he can just waltz his ass back in here and get Kina back? That dude has the balls to think that after leaving for a year Kina wouldn't have moved on. Then to kiss **my **girlfriend's lips and trip me because i told him to bug off? This guy hasn't been back a day and he's already pissed me the f**k off.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked pissed off.

"Well, you did shove me." Ken answers.

"After you kissed my girlfriend!"

"Again, didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"Of course you didn't mister Prince Charming. Can't steal away every girl with a kiss."

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure bring it, maggot."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, maggot."

Then he launched himself at me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh snap! Cassy is gonna get it now. I hope Ken doesn't break his neck.**

**Ken: Maybe...**

**Castiel: Kina don't let him!**

**Me: *Sigh***

**Kina: Please don't write in Cas with a broken neck.**

**Me: Fine. Only if he does the disclaimer.**

**Castiel: CKJ doesn't own My Candy Love or me, Ken, Amber, and Lee.**

**Me: Okay! Ken have fun breaking Castiel's leg! :3**

**Kina & Castiel: WHAT?!  
**

**Me: You said not the neck.**

**Ken: Exactly, so I'm going for the leg.**

**Kina & Castiel: ... Suddenly glad you don't own us...**

**Me: I technically can do what I want to you Kina.**

**Kina: Good thing I'm based off of you and you're family.**

**Me: ... Time for next chapter! If you actually read this put 'J'adore Castiel' in your review.**


	2. Revenge! Part 1

Castiel: Thanks guys! Love you too!  
Kina: -.-  
Castiel: Désolé. J'ai adore toi plus de toutes celles qui.  
Kina: Aww. Okay I forgive you!  
Ken: 0-0 Castiel can speak French? WTF! No fair...  
Me: ... Uh... No offense Ken, but I sorta favor Castiel more than you at the moment... :3  
Ken: Tu che?!  
Everyone but me and Ken: What the f**k did he just say?  
Me: He said 'you what' in Italian  
Everyone: Oh...  
Kina: So they both know a language of love...  
Me: I guess...  
Cora: I think you should start the chapter now!  
Me: Fine! Hey blonde! Why don't you and your posse do the disclaimer... Or are y'all afraid you'll break a nail?  
Amber: Why you mean to me all a sudden?  
Me: You stole my money and blackmailed me into getting you a bloody three hundred dollar phone -.-  
Kina: Remember Amber? I am her!  
Castiel: ... (No comment on that)  
Ken: Who do you have a higher bar with?  
Me: Kentin of course... But Castiel is better than you!  
Castiel: Get on my level! Maggot...  
Ken: (some words in another language (Chinese) I'd rather not type)  
Amber: 0-0 CKJ owns none of us! All credit to my Candy Love!  
Castiel: Shout out to first reviewer: Faye Neuer! Thank you for the review and I love you too!  
Kina: Ken you can go ahead and break his arm now  
Castiel: Wh-  
Me: On to Chapter 2 (sorry for the wait :3)

Ken

I punched him in the stomach then kicked him where the sun don't shine. (A/N: You have betrayed your kind! / Castiel: Amen to that!)  
Then I kicked his shin... Hard...  
He cried out. That's when the crowd pulled me back, but I hadn't left before seeing his face cringe up in pain.

**(A/N: ... Ken: That's what you get for calling me the m word three times.  
Castiel: Fine! My turn for revenge!  
Ken: Wait, what?!  
Me: Time for the forbidden character :)  
Castiel: This is gonna be good...)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel

I blacked out. I didn't even land a punch on him. Well at least for once I'm the innocent one. I don't like it that much. When I woke up I was in the hospital with Kins right next to me strumming a guitar and singing. I heard her sing a pretty old song by Billy Joel but it sounded more like the cover from Marianas Trench (A/N I own nothing!)

In every heart  
There is a room  
A sanctuary is safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along

I spoke to you  
In cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said to much  
My silence is my self defense

And this is why my eyes are close  
Its just as well for all I've seen

And so it goes and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

So I would chose to be with you  
as if the choice  
Were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break (oh ah)

And so it goes and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

"That was beautiful babe."  
"Thanks!"  
"You're Welcome. I wonder what horror is in-store for Ken."  
"They called his uncle who was the general of his section and someone else too."  
"Who?"  
"His dad."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Me: -.- In your face Ken *high fives Castiel*  
Kina: The song I sang was 'So it Goes' disclaimer is up above!  
Ken: ... Fine but I hope he likes his surprises at the end of the next chapter... *shares glance with Amber*  
Amber: I'm doing it to get back at Kina, not cause I hate Castiel...  
Kina: Fine but that other one might not happen next chapter if he doesn't give in to the temptation!  
Ken & Amber: He will give in! He can't resist!  
Me: Mwahahahaha!  
Nathaniel: o-0 You wouldn't dare!  
Everyone but Castiel: Oh yes they would!  
Nathaniel: Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm prepared to die next chapter. :I  
Everyone: Yep!  
Castiel: You don't mean who I-  
Me: They do... There is more too... Someone got Castiel's medicine?  
Kina: Which one the one for his heart attack or the stress pill?  
Me: Both!  
Cora: Yeah I got them!  
Me: Well because Castiel doesn't understand Greek I'm gonna say... Kina help me out here :3  
Kina: If you read this whole thing put "εγώ πλοίο Nat επίσης Cora"  
Me: to put this in just copy and paste '.**'

**Me: This was a really short chapter. Sorry! On the bright side the second part comes out today too :0**


	3. Revenge! Part 2

**A/N: I don't have much time to for arguments before the chapter so if you have anything to say now you better make it quick -_-**

**Castiel: I can't believe you put the review thing in Greek!**  
**Kina: Well you'll know why later… And I actually do!**

**Me: That statement was 100% true. It is cute :3**

**Castiel: WHAT IS CUTE?! I ONLY UNDERSTOOD CORA'S NAME IN THAT SENTENCE!**

**Nathaniel: Yeah… What did you guys say?**

**Me: *Whispers so Castiel can't hear* "I ship Nathaniel and Cora"**

**Nath: Oh… Then, yep that statement has much logic and should be used more often!**

**Cora: Yeah it does.**

**Kina: Still got the meds?**

**Cora: Yep!**

**Me: Okay then we are ready to start the chapter .**

**Castiel: If I do disclaimer will you tell me?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Castiel: … What is that oath in that book… Oh! You have to swear it on the River of Styx!**  
**Me: Well played. I swear on the River of Styx that if you say the disclaimer I will (eventually) tell you!**

**Castiel: CKJ owns none of us! All rights go to the makers of My Candy Love!**

**Me: Onward with the chapter!**

***LIGHTNING STRIKES NEXT TO CKJ***

**Me: Gods, Zeus I promised I'd tell him… He never said when!**

**Zeus: Well played… Well played…**

**Me: Great see what you did Castiel! Now I need to do the PJO disclaimer even though none of the characters are in the actual story!**  
**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or their sacred oath!**

**Castiel: REVENGE!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ken**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" my uncle said.

"I was defending myself, Sergeant Finn, sir!" I say nervously.

"DON"T YOU SIR ME! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER COMES!"

"MY DAD IS WHAT?!"

Oh my God I'm so dead.

"Please don't let him send me back to the military Uncle Finn!"

"What is wrong with the military Ken? Don't you like defending your country?"

"My country is technically Italy! I just came here when I was eight! That was ten years ago!"

"ARE YOU BACK TALKING ME, CADET?"

"Uh no, sir. No disrespect meant, Sergeant Finn, sir."

"WHERE THE F**K IS KENTIN?!"

I scanned the exits. I could escape through the door but my dad is coming that way. What about the window? Nope Uncle is blocking that. I look behind me. Air vent. Perfect. I backwards kick the vent panel while my uncle isn't looking. The second my dad steps in I launch myself into the vent feet first. In just about five minutes I manage to get outside while confusing my dad and uncle. 'Good thing they actually clean those vents.' I thought. I sprint through the parking lot. I decide to head over to Nathaniel's house. I knock on the door and Amber comes to it instead. 'Great...' Amber sees me and she gives me a curious look.

"Why do you look like you just escaped from somewhere?"  
"Uhh… Maybe because I sort of did…" I answered

"Castiel?"

I nod.

"How about I make you a deal."  
"What is in it for me?" I ask cautiously

"You get Kina and make Castiel look like a jerk."

"Keep talking."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nathaniel comes in and sees me chilling on the couch.

"You can't be here. They're looking for you." he says.

"Okay… I'll leave but before I do I have a proposition for you." I say.

"What?"

"How would you like to stop keeping you and Cora a secret?"

"... Go on…"

"Okay so-"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One month later… (simply because Castiel's leg needs to be healed for this)

**Amber**

**(A/N: I would like to start off by apologizing for not letting you in on the plans. I would also like to apologize for bringing you into Amber's mind, but it needed to be done. I now give you Amber. Don't go thinking that you can skip this because this is really important to the story -.-)**

I pull into the airport. I look around the curb and spot her.

"Well if it isn't Deborah! Been awhile."

"Yes, it really has Amber. What do you want? I know you're not here to simply do favors."

"True. So there's this girl at Sweet Amoris who thinks that she can just waltz in and take Castiel. What do you say to teaching her a lesson while getting Castiel back?"

"Oh, Amber this is a start of a beautiful friendship. Keep talking."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kina**

I walk into the halls to meet Castiel. To my surprise he is talking to another girl. She is looking at him lovingly and holding his hand! Even more surprizingly she kisses him smack on the lips! It has been a whole minute and they still haven't broken apart. Infact it looks as if he enjoys it. I take off down the hall crying.

Ken sees me and pulls me into his embrace. He asked what is wrong. I told him what I witnessed and he hugs me even tighter. Cora comes up to us, sees me crying and says "My brother is gonna pay…"  
Just then Nathaniel comes out of the teacher's lounge and looks genuinely confused (A/N: Ken didn't tell Nathaniel what he and Amber were planning. Infact I'm going to tell you now. Amber told Ken that she was going to "photoshop" an old picture of Deborah and Castiel kissing and make it look current (the lie). Ken told Nat that he was gonna clear his name and get Deborah to admit that she forced herself on him so that Castiel would be okay with him dating Cora (which is the Truth). Amber was really planning on making Castiel look like a jerk in reality. See guys Ken isn't all that evil. Infact what Ken was hoping (correctly) was that if Kina saw the photo she would lose trust in Castiel and that would get Castiel upset for the mistrust and make him break up with her. Ken is an evil genius!) "W-wh-where are you going?" I say between sobs.

"To teach that jerk a lesson!" Cora grabs Nathaniel's arm and starts dragging him with her.

"Why do you need me for?" he asked.

"So I can give him a heart attack of course!" she answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Castiel**

**(Because if this is gonna go down we need it to be in his perspective to feel the heart break. -.-)**

Deborah kissed me. Crime: I liked it. (A/N: I HATE YOU CASTIEL! KINA DESERVES BETTER SO SHUSH YEAH! TEAM KEN RIGHT NOW!) I saw her run off crying and minutes later I was approached by Ken, Kina, Nathaniel, and Cora. Cora was holding Nathaniel's hand and Kina was hugging Ken. (HEART HAS BROKEN 25%) Deborah then told me that she'd forced herself on Nathaniel followed by the fact that my sister has been dating Nathaniel since the eighth grade! (A/N: Junior Year in High School… You do the math :3) (HEART HAS BROKEN 50%) Kina decides to ask if I enjoyed kissing Deborah. I look down and don't answer. Kina breaks up with me. (WOW MAN YOU ONLY GOT 25% LEFT ON THIS HEART ANYTHING ELSE) Nathaniel and Ken then say the line "Wow I can't believe you honestly fell into Amber's trap… Maybe you really don't deserve Kina because I mean lets be honest… WHO FALLS FOR A TRAP SO DANG OBVIOUS?!" I could've been mad but I felt defeated it was true. (YOU ARE NOW HAVING A HEART ATTACK) I gripped my chest and fell to my knees in pain (A/N: I'm aware that the chances of this scenario actually happening are 1/100 but hey! If I didn't put this scene in then I can't exactly put this in the Drama category can I?)

"Cora you got anything to help him?"  
"Yep!" she came up to me with two pill and a bottle of water.

"This will help! Even though you're a jerk and don't deserve it!"

That hurts more than anything. Those words that had come from my sister's mouth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**

**Me: Castiel…**

**Castiel: … *Rocks back and forth***

**Kina: I'm not talking to him!**

**Ken: AMBER WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO RUIN HIS LIFE!**  
**Amber: 0-0 There is a difference**

**Everyone but Amber (yes even her posse): -.-**

**Me: Well you know what?**

**Kina: What?**  
**Me: I'm adding a bonus scene.**  
**Kina: Okay!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kina**

That all happened two weeks ago. Ken makes me happy and I've come to realize that maybe me and Castiel weren't meant to be. Ken and I are sitting on his porch and I'm strumming my guitar. I start to sing…

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

"That was really good Katilina." Ken likes using my full name. I let him.

"Now you play something." I say.

"Fine." he picks up his own guitar and starts playing.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

I admit I cried. I cried cause I knew in the way he looked at me as he sang and strummed that guitar I was who that person was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Ken don't you dare screw this up!**  
**Ken: I won't**

**Kina: Thank You…**

**Me: You're Welcome ^.^ That reminds me *ducks as readers throw stuff at her***

**Kina: Until next time!**


	4. Flashbacks and Kidnaps

Me: Wooh!  
Castiel: What are you gonna ruin someone's life again?  
Me: ... Uh... Maybe Ken's :3  
Castiel: Can we please see more family fighting with him?  
Me: My thoughts exactly!  
Kina: You need to do something to Cora and Nathaniel!  
Me: Oh... How bout flashback to the old days...  
Cora: o-0 You don't mean...  
Castiel: NO NOT THE TRIPLET REUNION!  
Lysander: Cara? She's coming back?  
Me: Cora you got the meds for Castiel's nerves still?  
Cora: Yep! Lysander tell him! I told about Nathaniel already!  
Lysander: ... I just got here though... Can't we just put it in a chapter?  
Me: Nope  
Lysander: I'M DATING CAROLINE!  
Castiel: GIVE ME THE DAMN PILL!  
Cora: *gives*  
Me: ... I'm just gonna start the chapter!  
Castiel: Awesome so the golden boy will think that Cara is Cora!  
Cora: *walks into SA and slaps Nathaniel*  
Castiel: Nice a slap in advanced!  
Me: I OWN NOTHING!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Nathaniel**

Me and Lysander got the twins confused. It didn't end well for either of us... We both ended up with red hand prints on our cheeks. Yep they're definitely related to Castiel with the way they slap... Now me and Lysander arranged a double date at this fancy restaurant. Please, Lord... I know I do not pray to you often but... Please don't let them switch places...

Me and Lys wait outside their door after I rang the doorbell. Naturally, Castiel came to the door.  
"Woah, what are you guys doing here? Ah, are you saps going to try and make up for the mix up with dinner? I hope you both got big wallets... With the rates at both my sisters eat you're gonna need every damn cent." Castiel states.  
"Castiel was it necessary to use the d bomb?" I ask holding a hand to my temple.  
"I remember the old days when you used that word on a regular basis." he sneers.  
"I smell backstory!" Cora says.  
"Please, do tell!" Cara begs.  
"Nope!" I respond  
"Lysander..." Cara says.  
"I've known Castiel and Nathaniel for a long time but even I'm not that close to them."  
"They used to be best friends? Nathy now you've got to tell me!" Cora says.  
"No!" I protest.  
"I agree with golden boy."  
"We'll get it out of both of you... You won't know what, when, or where we'll do it so watch you backs!" Cara and Cora threaten.  
"Guys, it's just another empty threat..." Lysander says.  
"Yea... Lysander is probably right..." Castiel says half in agreement.  
"Look who you're talking about! They're related to you, Castiel! Since when do you dish out empty threats?" I say.  
"Oh yeah... We're screwed." Castiel says as it dawns on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ken**

"KENTIN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"  
"Coming!"

...

"Yea Uncle Finn?"  
"You know how we agreed that if you got in trouble in any way that we would send you back to the military to straighten you out?"  
"I was only breaking apart some guys trying to jump a man on the street I swear!"

"Okay maybe I did accidentally ram your car into a tree, but that was only so I didn't hit a blind kid walking across the street."

"Okay I admit it! I took your best jeep out for a test run my last day in the military! That's why it probably doesn't work right now!"  
"YOU DID WHAT?! I WAS JUST GONNA TELL YOU WE WERE GONNA LET YOU OFF THE HOOK! BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY JEEP ANY LITTLE ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENS YOU'RE OFF TO THE MILITARY!"  
"Hey... Ken... Where's your sister?"  
"What do you mean? I put her down for bed myself the other night!"  
I ran up the stairs and into her room. It was a mess. The window was open too.  
"DAD! LUCY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Castiel**

It's been a while since my and Lysander have written a song for the band. Not that there isn't a particular reason for this, of course. I mean finding out your best friend is dating your identical sister is strange. Not as strange as your sister dating your arch enemy though... (A/N this May be a link to another My Candy Love fan fiction...) Anyway me and Ken have decided to put our differences aside for now. Why? Only because of a Sweet Amoris science project gone wrong of course.

*Flashback*

"So what did you guys even want to make?" Kina asked.  
"Let's try to make a robot." Cora suggests.  
"Or a lemon clock." Cara says.  
"How bout a teleporter?" I suggest.  
"Volcano?" Lysander says.  
"Mini rocket launcher?" Ken asked earning a look from everyone.  
"What?"  
"It's either the military has really gotten to you or something traumatizing happened that you're not telling us." I state. Now I got a look from the group.  
"What?"  
"You know Ken pretty well... I smell backstory!" Kina says.

"Huh well it happened over break..."

*Flashback within a flashback*

"I had to stay over at my god mother's over break. I haven't seen her since I was three and all I knew was that she had a son my age. When we got to her house I rang the bell. Ken came to the door.  
"What do you want Castiel? Why do you have a suitcase..."  
"Uh-"  
"KEN LET YOUR GOD BROTHER IN!" his mom - my god mother - yelled.  
"GOD BROTHER?!" We both said simultaneously.  
So we basically were forced to spend time together. I also learned a few military moves... Anyway long story short we both got closer became pretty good friends and as soon as I left my dad decided to use Ken's dad's idea of military threats.

*End inner flashback*

"..."  
"Wait until dad sees your hair..." Cora says.  
"Yep! He's defiantly gonna bring you to the military..." Cara agrees.  
"Nice knowing you Castiel." Lysander says clapping a hand on my shoulder.  
"If I go down I'm taking Ken with me!" I state.  
"... Well I know who I'm avoiding the week of parent night..." Ken responds.  
"So anyway let's start making the project." Nathaniel says.  
"Wait! Ken hasn't told us what's wrong, yet!" Cara says.  
"Lily got kidnapped..." Ken says.

"Um... Sorry man... That must bite..." I say.  
"Yea." Ken says with a sigh.  
"Is it the same..." Kina responds.  
"Yeah..." Ken says  
"At least you don't have any sibling to get kidnapped! Me, I have two!" I say.  
"... Oh no..." Kina says.  
"What?" Ken and I ask.  
"Katie..." she says pacing.  
"Katie?" Ken asks.  
"My twin..." Kina explains.'  
"You have a twin?" Cora asked  
"Yea she's transferring here after the end of the semester."  
"Ken..."  
"Yeah Castiel..."  
"I think this battle has been decided."  
"I agree."  
"She likes Ken better..." Kina stated.  
"Yep it's been decided. I get Kina and you get Katie..." I say.  
"Yep." Ken agrees.

*Flashback ends*

Too think that was only last period.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ken** (_because he left it off at a damned good cliff hanger. I swear that was like Uncle Rick wrote it himself... Gods..._)

When I got back home I couldn't help thinking about Lucy.  
Lucy is only three years younger than me and is in the eighth grade. My parents were freaking out and hyperventilating. That's when something dawned on me. SHE'S IN THE EIGTH GRADE AND IT WAS HALLOWEEN!  
"Mom! Dad!"  
"What?!" they snapped at me.  
"You didn't let her go to her friends Halloween party."  
"And?" my dad says impatiently.  
"You haven't called the police yet or alerted the school of her absence." I continue.  
"So?!" my mom says even more impatiently than my dad.  
"So you didn't get a call from the school that she skipped. Luce doesn't get home until 5:45 each day and it's only 5:40 now. So she probably was rummaging around in her room for her sleeping bag and rock climbing ropes so she could sneek away from her window without anyone noticing. Which would explain the missing clothes, backpack, sleeping bag, carry on, and the overall mess in her room." I conclude. Behold, five minutes later Lucy comes straight through the front door safe and sound with a carry on and her backpack.  
"Lucia Rosalyn Park! I can not believe you snuck out! Up to your room! Now!" my father screeches.  
"Well, hello to you too dad." she huffs before marching up the stairs. I heard a door slam.  
"Wait a second that solves everything but one small detail..." my mother states.  
"What do you mean?" I asked utterly confused.  
"How did you know she snuck out?"  
"Uh..."  
"Kentin..." my dad says with a low tone. "You better have a good reason and spit it out in the next five minutes or I think it's time to give my brother Finnick a call..." he continues.  
"You see well there is this game me and Lucy used to play when we were bored called 'The Epic Sneak Out'. In one of the scenarios you had nothing but rock climbing tools, a sleeping bag, and a sound machine. It was the last level and the hardest because you actually had to make it look like you got kidnapped or it would have been obvious you snuck out. First you turned on the sound machine, put your stuff in a bag that isn't commonly used, and then opened up the window. After that all you had to do was mess up your room, climb out your window, and ditch your climbing stuff as soon as you hit the ground." I explain.  
Silence stretched on for the longest five minutes of my life. My mom was first to break it by asking "What do you guys want for dinner?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Castiel**

I was sitting in my room the next morning when my sisters called me down stairs.  
I saw Nathaniel and Lysander sitting on the couch. I shot them a questioning look and they shrugged.  
***_BERRRRINGGGG_***  
"I got it." Cara says.  
She came back with Kina. The girls talked for a bit then started walking towards us.  
"Wha-?" I was cut off by Kina kissing me deeply.  
I moved to kiss her back but then she got up and retreated to the kitchen with Cara and Cora in tow. Me and the guys made eye contact and got up to follow them. When we entered the kitchen the best pizza in town was sitting on the table. Right next to the box was our favorite sodas. We shrugged and started to eat. We barely even got three bites and five sips before it was taken away from us by the girls.  
"Hey what was that-" I was again cut off by Kina's lips.  
She and the girls again retreated going back to the living room with our food and drinks. Again we got up to follow them. They turned on the game and as soon as it was getting good, Cara turned it off, Cora took away our pizza, and Kina took away our drinks.  
"Okay. What the fuck is going on? Can we not eat and watch the game in-" again cut off by Kina's soft lips. This time she deepened the kiss even more than pulled away.  
"I can't take it any more!" Lysander exclaims.  
"Please. Tell us what ever we did to offend you and put us out of our misery!" Nathaniel begs.  
"Yes guys. Please! You're killing us." I say.  
Then they get up blindfold us and lead us outside. When they take off the blindfolds the most beautiful spectacle is before us.  
"No way..." Lysander says.  
"How did you even..." I ask.  
"They went out of business..." Nathaniel states.  
The three of us start to walk over to the buffet of all our favorite foods ever. The girls then clap and three people appear from the bushes carting it away.  
"OKAY! WE GIVE UP! YOU WIN! JUST STOP THIS TORTURE!" I say.  
At that point the three of us were about ready to either break down in sobs or drop to one knee and propose. Yeah... That's how much we wanted to get the rewards of caving in to them.  
"It's simple really..." Kina starts.  
"All you have to do is tell us the past..." Cora continues.  
"And you have all these fabulous prizes in your future." Cara finishes.  
"Castiel... Nathaniel... I don't care how personal that story is... It's the only thing holding me back from the prizes!" Lysander states.  
"Okay you want to know fine! Castiel tell them!"  
"Fine..."

*Flashback*

Back in middle school I used to be the smart one and Nathaniel used to be the trouble maker. Nathaniel would pull pranks on teachers, parents, classmates, even threaten to cut Amber's hair.  
(Kina: You should have done it Nathaniel... Would of loved to see a picture of her bald.)  
Anyway back then we were best friends. We stayed best friends right up until freshman year when I thought Nathaniel tried to make a move on Deborah. I threw away a friend ship to believe the b**ch that threw me away at first chance to going solo. After those two events I died my hair red and became the trouble maker freshman year just like Nathaniel became the smart one. I guess you could say we switched places.

*Flashback ends*

The girls kissed us full on the lips, let us kiss back, brought out our pizza and drinks, and called back the amazing buffet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**

**Castiel: How come all the bad stuff happens to us?  
Nath: Right?  
Lys: I wish Karma would kick in  
Me: Be careful what you wish for... I may go VR and SC rolled into one chapter on you...  
Boys: VR and SC? You don't mean-  
Me: HG and Diver. coming to you in one chapter up next!  
Boys: What have we done?  
Me: Key word for previews to both of my fanfic is naturally "Fourtris"  
Girls: Let's have a girls night out!  
Boys: NO!  
Girls: Do you want more of our torturous ways?  
Boys: ...  
Me: Girls night out it is! Hold on to your tissues... You'll need them next chapter... ;-;**


	5. The Five Fates of Life

**A/N**

** Me: Where is everybody?**

**?: Uh I don't know I just got here...**

**Boys: Here you go. *presents and chocolate***

**Me: If you're gonna bribe me... At least do it right... There aren't even any Hershey's or Kit Kats **

**Ken: *drops a ten pound bag of Kit Kats in front of me***

**Castiel: *pulls cart filled with Hershey's***

**Me: Lysander... Nathaniel... You are still not pardoned...**

**Lysander: I will write a song, schedule a concert, and actually do a POV!**

**Me: Nathaniel... Cassie boy is gonna kill you if anything bad happens to Cora...**

**Nathaniel: I propose a POV.**

**Me: And...**

**Nathaniel: A date scene.**

**Me: And...**

**Nathaniel: A fight with Castiel?**

**Me: And...**

**Nathaniel: A scene at home...**

**Me: Deal! But one more thing you guys...**

**Boys: What?!**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! FIN! EL ZIPPO! NADA! AND READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT THE BOYS GO THROUGH! MUAHAHHAHAHHAH**

**Boys: NO!**

* * *

** A/N**

**To apologize for not updating this in a month (poor story it feels so neglected...) this chapter will be 14k+ words.**

**I love you all and would like to thank my three main supporters, Faye Neuer, ChloeWoodxX, and Chocolatekisses8.**

**P.S.**

**This is a time skip to the next semester so all the siblings are back.**

**Here is the complete list of characters for each family. **

**Archiveson: Victor, Victoria, Veronica, Katilina, Katherine, Kaylee (Okay, to my BFF when you actually read this chapter, text me.)**

**Sullivan: Kenneth, Kentin, Lucinthia, John, Jacob, Luchia, Lucia**

**Night: Charles, Castiel, Corina, Catherine**

**Duple: Lysander, Luke, Leigh**

**Monson: Nathaniel, Amber**

**P.P.S.**

**Happy late birthday to Kentin on March 6th, Nathaniel on February 16th, since I forgot to wish them so.**

**How many authors do you know that actually know their characters birthdays or bothered to look them up?**

**Anyway on with the chapter...**

* * *

_ The Fates of Life... Mystical and wise, mysterious yet obvious, fun but so serious, brutal yet kind. What more can be said about these forces? They are what they are... Fate is fate, whether you like it not... It doesn't judge by color, personality, or wealth... It judges with a blind eye. Those who are made to be together are matches made in heaven when that soul is first born. The two souls are made for each other and will keep going from mind to mind, heart to heart, body to body, personality to personality. They will be reborn until they find each other on the Earth again. What if they had actually come back to each other but were almost taken back away? What if one was to die right in front of the other? What if that changed everything? Could another soul still be born? Or would this change God's system? Read with caution my dear reader and watch for anything out of the ordinary for those will be the clues to this tales ending. So sit back, relax by the fire, get comfortable for the story you are about to read will be long, kind, brutal, and leave you guessing. Now may the story of the five Fates of Life unfold before your very eyes... But remember these last three words..._

_Wake..._

_Me..._

_Up..._

* * *

**_Fate One: Rivalry_**

* * *

**Nathaniel**

I was just in my room trying to get some homework done. It was a simple task that could save me from father and mother's wrath. It got me out of helping Amber countless times. Out of all the times I say "I'm doing homework!", it's now my family decides to bug me.

"NATHANIEL! WHERE ARE YOU!" my father shouted making me jump.

"In my room doing homework!" I replied.

There was no reply. Just silence... Oh no... Silence. That means if I don't get in the room my dad is in in the next thirty seconds I'm dead... Wait- how many seconds has it been?!

"NATHANIEL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" my dad screeches.

_Just one more year... One more year and I'm off to college and free of them... _I think in reassurance.

When I walked into the room Amber was sobbing on mom's shoulder. I don't know what I did to aggravate her but she must be pissed if she has decided to unearth the over-powered "our favorite child is an angel" card.

"What's up with Amber?" I asked.

"Well in-case you didn't know, that Corina girl is giving your poor sister, Amber, a hard time."

Oh no... This was a direct attack on my girlfriend... Amber must really be pissed off about the whole "Ken vs. Castiel" battle ending with the twin sister clause in the the god-brother contract. To those two it was like the ever so clear eleventh commandment... "_If thou shall loveth a woman at the same time as your brethren, you must stop the conquest willst it occurs if there is a twin involved._" Can't believe I forgot about that one. You'd think I'd remember after what happened with Lysander. **  
**

"And..." I retorted.

"And I want you to deal with her! Get her suspended... or better yet expelled." he says with a triumphant look.

"Dad, we can't be going around expelling people for being mean to Amber..." I say voicing reason.

"Why not? We basically run this town in-case you haven't noticed." he countered cockily.

"Why not? Maybe because she is one of the daughters of your four rivals..." I say to check his power.

"Really? That just gives me the upper hand on one more of them! I already got the upper hand on Sullivan Corps. after a fight with Night Corp." his eyes shone in triumph.

"Ah dad did you check your e-mail?" I say nervously.

"No..." he replied curiously.

He ran over to his computer, logged in, checked his inbox, then cursed.

"They mad up with Night! It's in the fair game now."he says with a look of defeat.

"Dad... Night Corp., Sullivan Corp., Duple Inc., and Archiveson Inc. kids have called up a meeting with the oldest child of each company. Since I'm the oldest only I can go. So what is your verdict on the matter?" I asked.

"I say get close to them, Nathaniel, but keep them at arms length. See what you can do about the Night kids while your at it. I always did hate them and Sullivan all the same. I mean it just isn't fair that they each have at least one child that has been sent to the military." he responded giving me a meaningful look which I ignored.

If I can protect this country in any way it is being on the government lines, lowering taxes, and lowering the poverty rate so people are actually more willing to go off to the military or better yet, live more comfortable lives in the U.S. If I was to go off on the battlefield, then this country is screwed. Plus, I was no Charles or Kenneth. Castiel and Kentin went to a military boot camp too but they seem to manage getting out of that, yet they still can be called back on the field.

"What shocks me is how many Sullivan's their are... I mean they have what? Nine children? All of which are paired because their twins and or triplets! Us, we only have one pair of twins that can only be identified as twins if you look closely enough!" my mother says in a distressed tone.  
I rolled my eyes. My parents always did believe it bad luck to bash the Archivesons, even if they had the same amount of children as the Sullivan's.  
"So I'm gonna go to that meeting now!" I say hurrying off to the front door.  
I couldn't be the late one for the meeting... That is a right reserved for Castiel.

* * *

**Castiel (warning this is Castiel we're talking about... He prefers using strong language..)**

"Where is he?" Cora asked pacing around the room.  
"That's what I'm wondering..." my twin brother, Charles, says.  
"He's too much of a prick to be late. Must be having some daddy issues." I say.  
"As if you don't have any!" Kina says with a snort.  
"Yeah, Castiel. We all know that Dad is gonna kill you for dying your hair red." Cora says.  
Charles starts to snicker and I shoot him a glare.  
"As if your any better Charlie! You dyed your hair red too." Cara says.  
"Awww. Are the quadruplets finally fighting? Took you long enough." Katie states.  
The four of us glared at her.

She glared right back. When Kina joined her I admit, I did waver a bit.

_Is it just me or is Kin's cuter when she's mad?_

_Snap out of it! Keep your head in the game man... _I think mentally reprimanding myself.

I could suddenly see why my parents - no not just my parents but _every_ rivaling company - was scared of the Archiveson's. That family is made up of some scary as hell, bad asses. I mean not that I'm afraid of my girlfriend or anything...

When Kina was pissed off or just simply shooting off dirty looks, her usual bright blue eyes turned wider, darker, stormier, and just straight up unnatural.

If looks could kill...

Just then Nathaniel burst through the door, closed it, then leaned back against it, cast a look around the room and breathed out "Wow... For once you're here early Cast... I give it an day."

That smart remark earned him a devious grin from me.

Nathaniel moved away from the door, strode toward Cora and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. She grinned up at him and kissed him back... Only it could be counted as anything but friendly.

"Easy there, Monson." Charles says going into the "I'm the oldest of us four, there for I am obligated to be protective" phase.

Cora shot him a glare and rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because you're the only one in the group that's not dating someone in our circle."

Ouch... Charles just got burned.

"That is a complete lie actually." he stated with a triumphant look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

"You can't be serious..." He looked at me closer. "Oh, you're serious." He turned to Kina. " I thought you told them..."

"Told me what?" I say raising my voice a notch. I honestly was fed up with the secret members of Kina's family.

"I have two fraternal sisters and a fraternal brother. They look exactly alike and like us except they inherited our mom's blonde hair rather than our dad's brown hair like us... They're just sorta waiting things out at home..." she says meekly.

"Ah sorry Kin's...I didn't mean for that to come out like... Come here." I say nervously. I yelled at her and I really felt bad. She didn't deserve that.

She let me embrace her and shrunk back. Honestly, she is such a warrior most of the time that I just forget that she's fragile too. I mean after you've seen your girlfriend blow up a car (long story), beat up three girls bare handed (yet another long story, and deal with some brutes from a rivaling school (longest story ever), you forget that.

See what I mean. Archivesons... The one family that makes you feel like hugging them yet make you so scared that you're afraid you're gonna shit your pants. That's exactly what every guy wants right? A girlfriend that every other guy competes for, is the daughter of the most powerful people in the county, makes you worry senseless, yet feel insecure. Yep, it's just rainbows and unicorns on this side of the field. A girlfriend that cheers you on? Check. Can she bake? If you compare her baking to that of best baker you know then times that by a hundred. Yep your still not there. She's so good that God himself would make her head chef in heaven's kitchen. Mysterious? The mystery that is Katilina Archiveson can not even be cracked by the smartest man that'll ever live.

"So, why have you brought us here?" I ask Nathaniel.

"I have some purely distressing news to share with you all."

"We've been here two months and you're already dropping a bomb on us?" Kenneth snorted speaking for him and Charles.

"Anyways... It's parents' night on Friday." he says in a solemn tone.

"FRIDAY?! THAT'S TOMORROW GOLDEN BOY AND YOU CHOSE TO TELL US NOW?!" Charles and I exploded.

My sudden flash of anger startled Kina who was still silently snuggling up to me on the couch. She seemed on the verge of tears.

_Damn... My yelling really affects her... I should try toning it down... Last time I snapped at her was back with the Deborah incident. It must bring back those memories..._

"I was just told before I got here thank you." Nathaniel explained.

"Oh. That's just great... A last minute parents' night... Wait a second... They lied to us. They said that tomorrow we would exhibit our history projects to _middle-schoolers, _not our parents!" Ken says pissed off.

"You're pissed?" I say pointing at me and Charles. "We need to have our hair back to it's black pristine shine by tonight because our parents are going to fly in." I say with a snort.

"I'll help you out." Kina says.

"How are you gonna get out this red dye within a matter of hours. This stuff is gonna leave a tint." Charles says in disbelief.

"You'll see." she replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Charles**

And behold. Two hours later both me and Cassie's hair is back to its original black, gleaming, glory.

"How did you do this?" I asked still amazed that there wasn't any tint and I still managed to get out of that barber's chair without a hair missing.

"I have my ways..." she says mysteriously.

There it was. That's the Archiveson charm we all know and love.

"Anyway, you need to leave. Like now." Castiel says.

"Oh yeah. Can't have the rents catching along with the whole forbidden relationships thing." she says with a wink.

"True. Bye!" I say as I close the door.

"What do we do now?" Castiel asks.

"I don't know but I'm going to guess that since I'm hungry, you're hungry, and head to the kitchen." I respond.

As if on a cue the girls came tumbling down the stairs and asked "Is there anything to eat?"

Ah quadruplet telepathy... It's never wrong.

I looked through the cabinets and Castiel looked through the fridge. Cora set the table and Cara had her phone wiped out and ready to call a take out venue.

"Order." me and Castiel say simultaneously.

Cara wasted no time dialing the number and the food was here ten minutes later. We had completely made the diner look presentable enough to our parents every expectation. Cara even ordered from their favorite venue. We waited exactly five minutes then heard the door knob jiggle, keys cling against each other, bags thumping onto the wood floor of the living room, and and footsteps heading toward the dining room where we were located.

When our parents entered the room they surveyed each of our heads. When not a hair seemed to be out of place on our heads so they eyed us each up and down inspecting our outfits we put on for diner. The last thing they had looked at was the table. How it was set, the seating arrangement, the food, decor, and all.

Not a thing was out of place and they gave nods of approval. With that we all let out a breath that we all didn't even know we were holding in.

We sat down and ate as a family. We discussed every topic our parents had brought up and cracked some jokes. We all handed them our school reports and they each looked at the seeming satisfied with each grade and comment put on it.

I was relieved that they had approved of everything. Our parents thought detail was important and wanted to be sure we had always looked presentable in public. When they were over every piece of clothing we would normally wear that they wouldn't approve of was kept hidden away in a secret room of the house.

"Children." our mother says in a sudden hushed voice.

The four of us dropped our utensils back on our plates and looked up at our parents.

"Your father and I have some exciting news!" she continued.

We all leaned our heads to the side curiously and dad gestured for her to go on.

"We're raising your allowance up by three hundred dollars!" she says warmly.

Our jaws dropped.

"That's not all." my dad said.

"We are also allowing you guys to get a pet of your choice and we're giving you our summer house in California!" my mother says with a smile that reaches ear to ear.

If our jaws were dropped before than they might as well have fell right down to the floor.

"All you have to do is get an A+ on your presentations tomorrow."

"You're serious?" Castiel asks.

"That's all?" I ask making sure I'm not getting punked.

"We just need to get A's?" Cora says making sure she isn't dreaming.

"Good thing we got paired with some of the smartest kids in our school..." Cara says happily.

"Ah yes who are your partners?" my dad asked curiously.

"Um..." Castiel starts

We all look to Cora.

"Oh, our partners are the Sullivan kids, Archiveson kids, the Monson's son, the Duple's youngest son, and that's all."

"Oh that's good." our mother says.

"I'm just glad I won't have to see the Monson's dreaded daughter." our father says in agreement.

"Oh my gosh yes. I hate Amber." Cora says.

"She tried to get me expelled countless times. Can you believe the nerve?" Cara says.

"She stocks me around the school. It's quite tiring." Castiel says with a look of scorn.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson." I state.

All eyes turn on me.

"Is their something in my teeth?" I asked.

"No. Their as white as snow it's just..." my mother starts.

"You're just not the one we expect this from." my father continues.

"Charles are you coming down with something?" Cara says checking my forehead. "Not a fever." she continues.

"I think the army has finally changed him." Cora states as if it's the only logical explanation.

I rolled my eyes.

"Charles... What do you propose we do? After all she is the only one not welcomed into our circle. The one flaw with any plan we make up is that if she retaliates on one member she's also taking down another." Castiel says strategizing.

"What plan do you propose?" Cara asked eagerly.

"Okay so-"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_Time skip: Parent's Night_

It was a sunny day at Sweet Amoris. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect weather for time traveling. The male time lords burst through the front door. The crowd dispersed around them. Girls swooned while guys glared.

They were in a hurry.

If anything the group seemed on edge.

One of them drifted away from the group to ask a freshman "Have you seen the girls?"

It was their leader Victor.

"Uh, yeah they're in the courtyard." the freshman says looking around nervously.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll pay you back for this at home, swear." Victor says, reaching the rest of the awaiting group.

Other students crowded around the freshman.

"What did he say?" asks a girl that wasn't close enough to hear.

"How does he know your name?" asked one of the guys closer to him.

"Wait- he said "at home". Are you guys related?" asked another student.

The freshman was bombarded with questions.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice.

Everyone turned towards her.

"Anyone seen Jake, Jacob, and John?" she asked.

It was the female time lords leader, Victoria.

"We're over here" Jacob and John say running towards her.

"Uh, little help sis?" asked Jake.

"Clear a path! Oh and that reminds me... Positions! Parents are coming here in twenty minutes and I expect that gym to be filled to the brink with history." she declared.

Naturally, everyone did as she said.

The three boys finally reached her and she gave them each a look of disappointment.

"Where are your Victorian outfits, boys?" she asked.

"Don't worry we have them ready to be changed into in a moments notice." Jake assured his older sister.

"Good. Now go change. Meet us in the courtyard."

The four went their separate ways.

* * *

**Victor**

I love history day. It's the perfect day to make all of the school stay drama free. Anyway, when we had finally gotten to the courtyard, the three freshman of our group were dressed in Victorian and chatting with the girls.

I sat down next to Lucinthia.

"Hey!" she says giving me a tight hug.

With the murderous look I got from Kentin and Kenneth, I was definitely glad that looks couldn't kill.

"You and Lucinthia?" Kenneth asked.

"You and Victoria?" I sneered.

"Touche Archiveson... Touche..." he responded.

"What is with you guys and sending each other dirty looks for dating your sisters?" asked Jake.

"Right. You don't see any of the girls getting pissed off at each other..." John says backing him up.

"I agree." Jacob says.

"Remember you three. We are your older brothers. We do know your crushes, and we will use that against you." I say.

"Remember that you owe me ten favors already. Don't push your luck, Vic." Jake snapped.

"Oh... Got owned by your younger brother... And a freshman at that..." Castiel says with a low whistle.

I shot Castiel a glare then gave Jake an evil grin.

"Hey Ken, you're sister is Luchia right?" I asked

"You wouldn't..." Jake says terrified.

"Yeah and you're sisters are Morgan and Melissa correct?" Ken replies

"No way... You don't have the balls to do it, Ken." John and Jacob say.

"Hey guys speaking of them... Here they come right now..." Kenneth says jumping into the plan.

"No, no, no! V! Vicky! Katie! Kay! Kin! Make him stop!" Jake screeches.

"They can't help you. I'm the oldest." I say with a smirk.

"No way are you gonna torture them..." the K squad says.

"Lucinthia. Victoria. Katie. You know what to do..." Veronica says with a smile so big that he Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

The three of them got up, moved so they were on our laps and kissed us.

When they finally let us come up for air, I got to admit, I actually forgot what I was doing before.

"Okay so now that we're all here, I suggest that we get this show on the road. Then head around the corner and head to Frankie's to celebrate." Victoria suggested.

"Yeah we just need to get away from our parents." Veronica says in agreement.

"Easy enough." Katie says.

"Let's do this." Kina says.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All booths were set. The whole school was taken back in time. The time lords were each showing around a group of parents. They all met up at one time period, in the end. It was the time period of the most recent events that were documented in history books.

"We reach the final years of history that are documented." Victor says

"Right here is the death of Mahatma Gandhi." states Morgan.

"Here we have the tragic death of John F. Kennedy." continued Melissa.

"There is the death of Martin Luther King Jr." John says.

"Who could forget the **tragedy **of 9-11?" Jake asks.

"Finally we have the death of Nelson Mandela, the final person of the three great men who changed the world by causing permanent equality." Jacob ends.

"This was beautiful guys." someone in the audience states.

"Exceptional!" agrees another parent.

"The layout was absolutely astonishing!" compliments another.

"I feel as if I've been transported through a time machine!" yet another parent says satisfied.

"Hit the lights!" cries out Charles.

All of the lit up time periods disappear in the darkness.

Suddenly another display glows up that wasn't there before.

"History still doesn't end here." Kina says.

"History is simply just life as it is currently being lived." Katie continues.

"It waits for no one." Kitt adds on.

"Some may be forgotten." continued Castiel.

"Others will always be remembered." Charles adds.

"Whether for good or bad reasons." Kenneth continued.

"Some may be more popular or honored in different places." Lysander states.

"Only one thing remains certain in this tangle of events." Kentin states.

"We shape the future." Victoria continued.

"We are the future." Veronica states.

"Only we have the power to change the world." Cora continued.

"Only we can make a difference." Cara states.

"We are History. History is us. We are the change in the world. Everyone has a dream to make this world a better place. Anyone can achieve these goals. We fight wars in hope of peace. We can only hope for a better tomorrow. A better world for our descendants. We are all the same. No matter our skin color, religions, political parties, or country. We all have the same goals in life. Remember we are the world. We won't stop until our goals are reached. Hey, isn't that the human way? Isn't that why we are different than animals? Shouldn't we look past minor differences and see that even the most out of place are normal? Shouldn't we all see that there isn't any such thing as normal? If anything was normal that would mean we all looked exactly alike and couldn't think for ourselves. Who would want that? So when you leave here today remember this you are the lights of the world. We are the future. Thank you!" all the time lords say in unison, naturally.

The parents all cheered.

The time lords all disappeared out of the side entrance and down the street to an ice cream shop. Little did they know they were being followed by a spy from each company.

* * *

_**Fate Two: Rebellion**_

* * *

**Kina**

We all went out for ice cream at Frankie's as planned. The guys ordered and we chose a huge booth towards the front window. We sat in this order:

Kina, Castiel, Katie, Ken, Kaylee, Luke, Victoria, Kenneth, Veronica, Charles, Morgan, John, Melissa, Jacob, Luchia, Jake, Cora, Nathaniel, Cara, Lysander, Lucinthia, Victor.

Yep twenty two in all. The girls were all dating the boy to their right.

Yes the freshman. Apparently they found out they really liked each other and started dating earlier on in the day. We only bought eleven ice cream sundaes and shared with our dates, basically.

We started to crack jokes and tell stories.

I looked out the window and saw a person I'm pretty sure worked at my family's company watching us. Wait- was that a camera?

"Guys we need to leave and like now." I say.

"Why?" they all ask.

"I think our beloved parents are spying on us." I say jerking my head to the window slightly so only they would notice.

They shot a single glance out the window then looked back at me with eyes the size of the moon.

"Check please!" Castiel called.

The boys paid and we got out of there.

We ran towards the richer side of town and stopped at the park that was in the middle of our neighborhoods.

We said our goodbyes (yes goodbye kisses) and went our separate ways.

By the time we actually got home our parents were in the main entrance room waiting.

"Where have you all been?" they asked.

"We just went out to grab some ice cream with the other time lords to celebrate." I say.

True but not the whole truth. Technically our friends were their as were our dates. That little detail didn't need to be shared.

"Really?" our mom pressed.

"Yes mom." Katie says in reassurance.

"Is that true, Jake?" my father asked staring Jake down.

Jake was the weaker link of the group and my dad was trying to use that against us.

"Yeah, dad. We just went out for ice cream with a group of friends." Jake says unwavering.

"I guess you are all telling the truth." my mother says.

I told them just enough that even Jake's truth detecting skills can't kick in.

"Alright, to bed all of you." my dad says.

We all climb up the stairs obediently.

* * *

**Kaylee**

The next day we were in for a rude awakening.

It started with our favorite breakfast. Then their was presents. Then their of was a raising of allowance. We each got a pet of our own. We sat down in the home theater and watched our favorite movie as a family. All of a sudden when the movie credits were playing, the screen flickered and showed an image of the other night. It was a video of us sharing ice cream with the kids of the rivaling companies. Then the scene changed it was images of us kissing the rivaling companies kids goodbye. By the end of it we all shrank back in our chairs and looked up to the skylight on the ceiling that was no longer covered, as if we could look right up into the heavens at the Creator and ask "Why me?"

"Now, I do believe we asked you to tell us the truth last night correct?" my father asked.

"In our defense we kind of did. We told you we were hanging out with our friends. Technically only one person can be counted as a date in this scenario therefore we told you the truth just not the whole truth." Kina stated.

"Kina," my dad starts.

"Yeah, dad?" she presses him to continue.

"You'll do just fine at law school, but here at my house, under my roof, it's my rules. There is no judge and I am the law. Understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad." she says still calm.

"Question is... How could you?" he asked as if he just saw us rob the company vault.

"Heart wants, what the heart wants, Dad." Morgan says.

"Even you can't change that." Melissa backs up her triplet.

"You may be able to here but you can't at school." Jake says backing up his triplets.

"Jake, Morgan, Melissa." I say.

"Yeah Katie?" they ask in unison.

"If we go down, let me just say that your act of rebellion has made us sextuplets proud." I say.

"Thanks." they say.

"You have to break up." my dad says.

The room was silent. Without a sound or word all nine of us got up and dashed out of the home theater. Victor grabbed the RV keys and we all headed to the garage. Victor started the car and left the drive way. We didn't bring anything our parents could track us down with like our phone or anything of the sort.

Once we were at a camp site we grabbed our camping supplies that we always kept in the RV and decided to go off the map for the rest of the week. It's not like we were missing school, the time lords were given the rest of the week off anyway.

An hour or two later we were joined by the Night, Sullivan, and Duple kids.

Nathaniel was last to join us.

For awhile nothing was said. We just sat their and enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the night.

"Did your parents, by any chance ask you to break up?" Castiel says breaking the silence.

"Yes." we all say.

"Why don't we just give them what they want then?" Lysander asked.

"What?" Charles asked clearly confused.

"We stage a break up. Make sure the spies get that on video then secretly stash up on the allowance boost I know they're going to give all of us to keep us broken up. When we have enough funds we have my older brother cash it in and buy us that lodge up the hill. Every weekend we make plans to come up here and just be couples without our parents judgement. We have our mothers keep our fathers distracted while we're up here because obviously, they hate to see their children unhappy." Lysander explains.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm saying we rebel."

* * *

**Victoria**

A week later when we decided to actually head back to that prison of a home, they're were at least five cop cars outside our house.

"What's going on?" Victor asks.

"I don't know..." I reply.

We all got out of the RV and headed for the front door.

"- any idea where, they would've gone to?"

"No officer. They didn't bring any electronics with them either." my dad replied.

The eight of us stared at Victor.

"What?" he whispered.

We just kept staring at him.

"Fine..." he whispered with a sigh. "DAD! WE'RE BACK!" Victor yelled out as all nine of us followed his lead to the dining room.

"Daddy!" say Morgan and Melissa. "Where is mom? W-why are th-there c-cops h-here? D-did something h-happen to mommy?" they say looking ready to burst into tears.

Someone hand these two an Oscar.

"No. They're here to find you, but here you are. Don't ever leave for that long again, okay?" my dd says in a calm reassuring voice.

"See sir. We told you they'd turn up." the officer said.

"Yes, and sorry for wasting your time officers." my dad says.

"No need to apologize. Glad we could help. Don't want anything **bad **to happen to them right?" the officer says.

"Thank you. Night." my dad says walking them out the door.

"Okay Morgan, Melissa, great performance you two. He totally bought it. Kina you know what to say. Everyone else back her up. Jake, you keep our father believing every word." Victor says.

"Sure thing as long as you guys don't tell lies and just tell part of the truth." Jake responded.

We heard Katie do the Hunger Games whistle.

"Where the hell have you all been?" my dad rants. "You had me and your mother worried sick! You're mother's practically crying a river up there! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he asked.

"We went on a little road trip in the RV to clear our minds and decided that we should listen to you and break up with the rivaling kids." Kina says.

"Really?" my dad asked.

"Yes." we all responded.

"It's true dad." Jake says.

"Alright. Your allowance is being moved up to $600 a week each. I just bought three more companies." my dad says before exiting the room.

"What now?" Kaylee asks turning to Victor.

"Now, we watch the rebellion unroll..."

* * *

**Katie**

It actually only took two weeks, for the lodge to have enough funds. Gosh... Our father's must really not want us to get **hurt**. I kind of feel bad not listening to them...

Anyway, it was the first time we were staying at the lodge and Leigh offered to stay with us. When he brought Rosalya the rest of us decided to fill her in on our evil plans for the week.

"Rosalya, come over here a second." I ask.

"Sure." she says crossing the room. "What's up?" she asked.

"We are going to mess with the guys a bit." I explain.

"How exactly?" she asks.

"You know nothing too special..." Kina states.

"Just pranking them till they cave in a little bit, or better yet lose a piece of their soul." Victoria says with a wicked grin.

"I"m in!" Rosalya says.

* * *

**Veronica**

"Here they come!" Katie hisses.

"Hey, girls what's that-" Victor starts.

"Why did you stop mid-" Jake tried to ask but was in too much shock to continue.

"Honestly guys, just spit it-" Charles tries.

Their boys just stand there in shock.

They stare at us dumbfounded.

"What are you guys staring at? Have you never seen a group of girls eat?" I ask.

"Well, we have... JUST NOT SEEN THEM EAT ALL THE GOOD FOOD!" Jacob screeches.

"Did you at least make any for us?" Castiel asked.

"Nope. Oh, and by the way, we're sort of out of pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, pop tarts, coffee brew, and just about all the good breakfast food." Cara says innocently.

"What? Why would you do this to us?!" Lysander asks.

"What?! Twelve girls gotta eat." Morgan says defensively.

"Question is how did you eat so much? Have you been starving yourselves for the past week?!" John asked.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm gonna go hit the showers." Rosalya said.

With that all the girls left the kitchen, leaving a huge mess for the boys to clean up.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Did they seriously just leave us here to clean this mess up?" Leigh asked amazed at what we had just witnessed in the kitchen.

"Yes. I believe they did." Lysander said with a sigh.

The twelve of them cleared the table and threw out all the garbage the girls left behind.

Just as they'd decided on having cereal since there wasn't much else to eat the heard a few doors creak open.

Suddenly, their girlfriends burst into the kitchen.

When the did, every single one of the guys mouths dropped to the floor.

"We're heading to the pool" Cara says.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." Kina says with a grin

**A/N: And so the prank wars begin... But this is called Rebellion, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it off right here. But, if you're interested in this story tell me in a review or PM! Feel free to also include a prank you'd like to see happen!**

**Kina**

After we came back from the lodge everything was picture perfect. Our fathers hadn't expected a thing.

Me and Cassie decided to head to the park to meet up after school.

Of course, since he had band practice with Lysander and Nathaniel he'd be a bit late. Nathaniel turned out to have an amazing voice so Castiel and Lysander decided to add him to the band.

While I was waiting for him on the park bench my phone buzzed.

"Katilina Archiveson speaking." I say thinking it was my official assistant my uncle made me get.

"Kat its me!" a familiar voice screamed from the other line.

"Oh my gosh! Mel how you been?" I asked.

"Great! I called to tell you I'm coming back to town!" she says.

"Really? Aren't you still signed to that record label in New York?" I ask.

"Yeah! They're looking for some fresh talent and I nominated you!" she says excited.

"I couldn't Mel. It would be awesome though if you could hear my boyfriend, Castiel's band." I say.

"Woah woah woah. Did you just say the words boyfriend and Castiel in the same sentence. Where, when, and how did this happen?" she asked.

"Mel I'll catch you up once you get over here. Anyway, will you look at their band or not?" I asked.

"Sure, but one more thing, Kat." Mel said.

"What?" I asked.

"The job isn't assigned to New York. It's all the way in California. You wouldn't be able to see him. You sure you don't want to try too?" she asked.

I let my thoughts swarm over me for a bit.

_What if he forgets all about me?_

_Will I ever see him again?  
_

_What if only I make it? Would I still take the offer?_

"Kat?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah... I think I will..." I say.

It wasn't until after we both hung up that this last thought came to me.

_What about Cara and Cora?_

**Castiel**

I walked behind Kin's on the park bench then said "Give me your purse." in a really deep voice.

She whipped around with a can of pepper spray and sprayed it in my face.

"Ow!" I say falling down with my eyes burning.

"Sorry. You scarred me!" she said defensively.

"It's okay. I should have known better than to scare an Archiveson." I say in response.

"See- Wait what's that supposed to mean?!" she said.

_Oh no... _

"Seriously, Cas, explain what's that supposed to mean? Have something to say about my family?" she asked saying 'Cas' with a voice made of venom.

"I-I didn't mean any disrespect-" I started to say.

"And what?! What excuse are you gonna give me this time, Cas?!" she asked with even more hatred on the word 'Cas' than last time.

I remained silent for a few seconds. I mean what am I going to say to that?

"You use my name against me." I thought out loud.

"I what?!" she demanded sounding as if I better have something good to say before she dumps me for dissing her family.

"Y-you use my name against me. Like when your mad at me it's 'Cas', when you want me to do something or our parents are around it's just 'Castiel', when were alone and your not mad it's 'Cassie', and when your just being playful it's 'Red'." I explain sounding, I admit, a bit scarred.

_Okay... She is either gonna slap me then leave me hear blinded or break up with me and say something along the lines of 'how about I just call you one thing? Jerk!" then leave me hear blinded._

In all honesty I'd prefer being slapped and left blinded than being blinded and brokenhearted any day.

I could feel her blue eyes on me and imagined them looking cold and unwelcoming.

After what seemed like hours she finally sighed and said "Whatever Cassie."

_Is it my lucky day? Did I just get let off the hook? I better not screw this up..._

* * *

_**Keeper of the Fates: Little did he know he would screw up. The idiot jinxed it...**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Did you get it?" Mr. Night asked his spy.

"Yes sir. I have proof that not only are your children still dating those of your rivals but also have a lodge up the lake." the spy answered.

"Alert the other parents of this. This _rebellion _must come to end." Mr. Night responded

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

The Archivesons were all in their home theater for game night when Mr. Archiveson received an e-mail of the proof of their children dating.

It was confirmed. Each of the companies' spies had apprehended some type of information on the rebellion of their children.

"You want to watch a movie?" Mr. Archiveson asked.

"Naw. It's already nine o'clock. We need to get up earlier tomorrow if we're ever going to make the bus to that field trip. Night." Victor responded with the rest of his siblings groaning about waking up earlier but still following Victor.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sac too. Night honey." Mrs. Archiveson says leaving the theater.

Mr. Archiveson however stayed and wallowed in his thoughts.

**_Upstairs..._**

"Guys, I fear your father's on to you." their mother said.

"What makes you say that?" Victor asked.

"He asked to see a movie." she responded.

"And?" Kina asked still not getting her mother's point.

"It's game night. Not movie night. Last time we watched a movie o a day that wasn't movie night you remember what happened." their mother reasoned.

"If he's on to use then the others parents are too." Jake said.

"We're dead after the field trip. The company dinner is tomorrow." Morgan said.

"Well on that note, lets head to bed. If we're gonna die might as well do it well rested." Melissa stated.

_**The company dinner...**_

"Your fathers would like you all in the meeting room." an assistant said.

"Here we go." Castiel said with a gulp.

"Well, if we go in there we show them were still united." Victor stated.

"Okay..."

_**The media room...**_

"Well, we'll assume you all know why you here." Mr. Sullivan said wasting no time.

"Well, we'll assume that you know we won't back down." Victor retorts.

"You know that your wives were in on it too right?" Kina says cutting to the betrayal card.

"What?!" they say outraged.

"Well we had to get to the lodge somehow didn't we. Don't act like you didn't know about the lodge." Cara said.

"You know what fine. Go ahead. Get your hearts torn out and stepped on. Don't come crying when it happens." Mr. Night said coldly.

"Yeah." the rest of them agreed.

_**One hour and thirty minutes later...**_

"Kina! Cara! Cora! We have great news." Castiel stated.

"We got the record deal!" Lysander.

The girls congratulated them.

"But we also have some bad news..." Nathaniel said.

They all looked at them confused.

"The job is all the way in California, and we'll be gone for a few months." he continued.

"Wait. You said yes without even running this by us?!" Cora said outraged.

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe this!" Cara said.

"You know what, Cas?" Kina said.

"What?" Castiel said nervously.

"You were right. Maybe I should stick to calling you one name. I know, how about... JERK!" she screeched.

They left the guys there stunned.

* * *

_**Fate Three: Music**_

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

**Castiel**

We were sitting in first class on a plane heading straight to the state of California. I hadn't spoken since that night in the park.

Yep, I went three days straight without saying a word. I honestly think it's because after that night I'm somewhat traumatized. Let's hope that I can still sing, after all, music and the band are just about the only things I got right now.

I had been sitting in my chair since the plane took off listening to music. To be honest I kind of drifted off during that period of solitude. It's not that I'm mad at the guys, it's just that I'd prefer to stay by myself right now.

_What I'd do for a cigarette right now..._

**(A/N: MCL Fun Fact!: Castiel smokes... You know you missed me...)**

When I finally opened my eyes I caught the rest of my band mates giving me worried looks.

I stared at them for a bit, then shrugged and took out my notebook.

_If I'm gonna keep to myself, might as well make myself useful and right a song..._

Just as I took out my pen Lysander and Nathaniel came up to me.

I knew they would so naturally I made cards for whatever they could possibly ask me. Why break the silence streak now, right?

"Hey man, we know you're taking the break up hard." Lysander said.

I handed him a card and he read it out loud.

""Don't act like I;m the only one who got broken up with their girlfriend."" he read.

"See about that... You kind of are..." Nathaniel responded.

I handed him a card that said "What?!" on it.

"Yea... You sort of let her go for fame..." Nathaniel answered.

I held up a finger and started scribbling on a card and then gave it to Lys.

""I can't believe it. I really screwed up this time."" Lysander read out loud.

I gave them both an upset look and hoped they got the message.

"Hey Lys, I think Cas wants to be left alone..." Nath said.

They both left me to my thoughts.

_Okay, back to the song..._

I took back out the pen and started to write.

**(A/N: Don't skip this. Castiel is taking the time to break down what Let Her Go by Passenger is all about.)**

_Well you only need the light when it's low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I taped my pen on the pad thinking about what I should write as the lyrics for the second part of the chorus.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you left her go_

_And you let her go_

As I wrote this song I thought about Kina and I. I felt as if this was straight from the heart.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass _

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

It was as if Kina was they dream... She was with me one second then gone the next.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything thing you touch surely dies_

It's like me when I shut my eyes. Ever since the break up I see her face... But it's not her warm comforting usual smile. It's her frown with those blue eyes stormy and lightning flashing. Everything in its wake will suffer. It's kind of like me and relationships. Something bad always happens that ends it and leaves me feeling like I've been stabbed multiple times but instead of dying I'm forced to endure the pain.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The chorus is just a bunch of different references to say that you honestly just don't know how great you had it until something changes everything.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

That would be me the last three days when I wasn't packing. Locked away in my room with all light missing and a broken heart. That last part is like how after I liked Deborah and we ended that relationship it took me three years to find love again. Then a mere four months later she's gone.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived to deep_

I still see the both of them in my dreams. I revisit moments in those relationships and see what I could've done better and should've paid more attention too. Like the signs Deborah was bad news or the times I made Kina cry. Whenever I'm in a relationship I ty and give it my all and in the end of it I'm always left changed. After the break up with Deborah I guess you could say my personality completely changed and I completely gave up on music. It's just because of Lysander that I picked up that guitar again.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

**_"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back then its yours. If it doesn't then it was never meant to be."_ **That quote was genius and frankly, it's sad that the creator of it is unknown. I guess that quote is the only thing making me hold on to the fact that I may still have a chance with Kina. Maybe its just wishful thinking.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

**_"Attention passengers... Please fasten your seat belt... We're about to land..."_**

**(A/N: Okay... Now before you go on further, play that song and see if you don't feel like crying... You can thank me for making that song sader than it already is in your review...)**

* * *

**Kina**

_ I shouldn't just stay inside and mope. It's spring break. _

I decided to ask if I could head with Cara and Cora to their house in Malibu.

I dialed Cora's number hoping she'd pick up.

"Katilina Francine Archiveson! You will march over to California and make up with Castiel! You hear me?"

"Hello to you too..." I say.

"Don't you use that tone with me! You know I'm right. In fact, I'm dragging you to Malibu with me. You have no say in this what so ever. By next Friday you had better made up with Castiel or else I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock you in a room with him!" she screeched.

"But-"

"No buts! You're going to make up with him if it's the last thing you do!" she yelled back at me.

"And if I don't and you can't manage to lock us in a room together?" I asked.

"Simple. You're staying in Malibu." she answered.

"What?!" I say in disbelief.

"Your staying in Malibu. I already have papers arranged to apply you to a school there and I'll leave you the keys to the house. I also have the arrangement with your god parents that live in the state, so they'll check up on you and your parents wouldn't be worried. Your siblings can't help you either for fear of me... Think of that as a gift." she said.

"Uh..." I say dumb fouded.

"Yes, Kina. You have no idea how long I've waited for Katiel and I'm not gonna let this couple go now!" she said.

"You know Cora it's official. You scare me." I responded.

"Thanks you! Plane leaves in four hours and if I have to come in there to get you, things get ugly." she said then hung up.

Well I guess I'm heading for California.

**(A/N: Grab your tissues and snacks. Things are getting interesting!)**

**Castiel**

"Hey Castiel! What were you writing on the plane?" Lysander asked.

I tossed him the notebook.

He looked at the song.

"Oh... I didn't know you were capable of something so deep and emotional." Lys joked.

I just shrugged and kept walking while the rest of the guys laughed.

"Castiel... You haven't made a peep in the last four days. That's really bad for your voice." Victor said trying to reason with me.

I handed him a card from my pocket.

""That's what vocal exercises are for. I can always just stick to the guitar."" Victor read.

"How many of those do you have?" Nathaniel asked.

I shook my head and shrugged.

Ken walked up to my and whispered so the guys didn't hear.

"Hey Cas. Just one god brother to another brother, you can't let this take a toll on you. We both know you've like Kins since the sixth grade and didn't try to ask her out right until she moved away. She was back I got her. I left you got her. Here we are later and you let her go. What I'm trying to say here is, is that you've waited a long time to be with this girl. Don't let one fight be the end of it." he said.

**(A/N: #Ken's Words of wisdom)  
**

I handed him a card that said "You're right." on it.

He gave me a look that said "Seriously?"

Then I handed him another card that said "Hey could you go and buy me some tea from that coffee shop. Put extra sugar and honey in it. How else did you think I was preserving my voice?"

"Seriously. How did you know this situation would happen? I mean on the back of this you even have specific brands they have. You my friend must have seriously done some research."

I handed him another that said "Well, you know since I won't start talking for another month or two..."

"Castiel if you go completely mute at least learn sign language. Save the poor trees." Ken said with a smirk.

I cracked a grin.

"Hey! You actually got him to show some emotion!" Victor said.

Kina

When we finally got to the house in Malibu, I was super tired.

"Come on Kins! Let's head to the beach or find the boys. I wanna do something other than stay locked up in this house!" Cora complained.

"But I'm tired. Why don't you give me an hour to nap then we'll head to the beach." I say.

"Fine. But your still making up with Castiel." She said in response.

I groaned.

"Why are you upset?" she asked me.

"I don't want to see him again." I answered.

She sighed and I suddenly felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. No but that wouldn't make sense. We're best friends and we don't keep things from each other. Unless of course it comes to the quins. It must be Castiel. Did something happen to him in the last three days?

* * *

**Castiel**

_I felt this time that we had something_

_You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new_

_You only think about you_

_Put your shades on not to show it_

_Don't pretend that you don't know that it's true_

_You only think about _

_If you look good _

_And girl you should_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_I'm so glad I got to know you_

_Now I know what I'm supposed to do_

_You only think about you_

_The friendly faces I've been seeing_

_Now I know that they're far from true_

_You only think about _

_If you look good_

_I guess I should_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_In you're favorite __Tinseltown_

_The boulevards_

_The neon lights_

_I've been in love since the first night_

_I wouldn't change it if I could_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around (get around)_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_Dog each dog is to be seen_

_In the tabloid magazine_

_Seventeen_

_A billionaire_

_Daddy's money_

_Do you care?_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

"Great job guys! Victor great vocals! You guys didn't even need the actual band! Take five." our sound guy said.

"Thanks Ren!" Nathaniel said.

"So Castiel ready to talk? You wrote that song at least tell us something." Victor said as he grabbed a bottled water from the cooler.

I signed what I was going to say to Ken.

"He said that we did a good job and Victor sang it perfectly." Ken translated.

"So much for Castiel speaking..." Lysander said with a sigh.

"You guys have visitors." Camie, our manager's assistant, said.

"Bring them in." Nathaniel responded.

Four people walked in dragging the fifth one with them. When I identified the fifth, I got out of my seat and stormed out of the sound booth.

"Castiel, wait!" she called after me.

I ignored it and kept walking heading straight to the beach club for the members of the study only.

**Kina**

"See he doesn't even want to see me. Can we just go to the beach?" I complained not wanting to cause drama.

"Nope. We didn't come here for you to apologize to Castiel. We came to give you a talk." Cora said.

I looked around. Everyone's face was solemn.

"Well go ahead." I say with a sigh of defeat.

"Well since you broke Castiel's heart,-" Ken started.

"I did-" I tried to say in my defense.

"Please no interruptions! Anyway, as I was saying, after you broke Castiel's heart he stopped talking completely. It's as if he's a shell of his former self. He writes songs everyday now, and yeah that's great and everything, but there based off of past break ups. We've gotten ones that sound up beat and other's that are super sad. Like 'Welcome to Hollywood' him over his breakup with Deborah. 'Forget You' Deborah yet again. 'Classic' that was written when he was still dating you. 'Heartbreak Holiday' you do realize you basically broke up with him a few days before Easter right? 'Grenade' well the rest of us can't figure out who that's about so maybe you guys will be able to tell. Lysander play track three." Ken says.

"It's funny how you remember the track numbers for the ones you sang." Lysander said.

"Just play the track..." Ken responded.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open_  
_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman_  
_That's just what you are_  
_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Oh, you'd never do the same_  
_Oh, no no no_

"Uh, both..." I say in answer.

"There is one song written just about you that is by far the saddest one and the its the only time we got him to use his vocal cords. I think that you should hear it..." Victor said.

"Oh no... Victor's getting in on this too..." I mumbled.

**(A/N: Can't skip this one either. Now you get to know what this all means to Kina. WARNING: TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED!)**

_Well you only need the light when it's low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you left her go_

_And you let her go_

I thought about those lyrics for a second and I could feel they're meaning. That hit me hard.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Was I the dream? Wait, we met back in sixth grade. I was new in the second half. I left to go back to my boarding school a month later. Wait - Didn't Castiel want to ask me something before I left?

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything thing you touch surely dies_

Hasn't every relationship he's had ended badly? First, after the whole Deborah mess he basically went emo and started to smoke. He gave up on music. Lysander had to make him grab that guitar again. After us... He stopped talking and started writing songs like this... He must really put himself into relationships, even more so than thought.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I felt as if that was just a few different ways of saying "be greatful for what you have because you never know when things are going to change".

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

That I can relate too. Every since I broke up with Johnathan back in the day my guard was always up with love. I was so afraid of being hurt, I never let myself possibly be the one getting hurt in the end of relationships. See how great that turned out for me.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived to deep_

After hearing those lyrics I wondered if those memories of past relationships haunted him in dreams as they do to me.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

I can see the fan made lyric videos now... A background picture of the quote _**"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it's yours. If it doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be."**_ I honestly hope that we'll come back to each other. But not with all the pressure from the others. On our own in our own way on our own terms. Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

I admit I was tearing up. No, to be honest I was crying probably as hard as a mother who just found out she lost her child. And you know that once you've seen that happen you sorta feel guilty for crying because she's basically crying for a legit reason.

It was that moment where I really was starting to feel bad for breaking Castiel's heart. I mean he was offered the chance of a life time and I just did something worse than slapping him in the face. I emotionally hurt him. That's far worse than a simple slap across the face. The worst thing is I didn't even go to send him off originally. Then here I am walking in here preparing to apologize. I needed to think of a better apology.

"Could you all just give me a second?" I asked.

"Sure..." they all said filing out of the sound booth.

I went over to the keyboard and started to mess with some notes until I got a regular beat that I like going.

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

**(A/N: This time, Kina will tell you all what Clarity by Zedd is all about.)**

_High dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear cause of selfish pain, was it worth it every time?  
_

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish, I didn't need _

_Chasin' relentlessly_

_Still fight it and I don't know why_

_If our love is **tragedy, **why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, he-ay-ay.)_

___If our love is **tragedy, **why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

___Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

___It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

___Don't speak while I try to leave,'cause we both know what I'll choose_

___If you pull, ten I'll push too deep, and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish, I didn't need _

_Chasin' relentlessly_

_Still fight it and I don't know why_

___If our love is **tragedy, **why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

___(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, he-ay-ay.)_

___Why are you my clarity?_

___Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_____If our love is **tragedy, **why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The crazy thing is, no matter how many fights we get into, Castiel will always be my Clarity. Sure this relationship is nothing but insanity, insecurities, and drama aren't they all? Isn't that what unifies humans?

"You wouldn't mind singing that again would you?" asked Lysander over the speaker.

"No." I said with a smile. "Not at all."

* * *

**Third Person POV  
**

**_Three months later, at the bands first nationwide tour..._**

"Are you all having a good time?" asked Castiel pumping up the crowd.

The crowd roared in response.

"Sadly this tour is coming to a close and even though there gonna probably kill us for this late it had to be done." Ken continued.

"As you know today marks the anniversary of Flight 311 which happened a few months back." Victor continued.

"So put your hands together for our lovely girlfriends who are gonna help us sing this song in tribute to those on that plane."

**...**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure-measure a year_

_In daylights- in sunsets  
In midnites- in cups of coffee  
In inches- in miles  
In laughter- in strife_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life_

_How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man_

_In truth that she learns  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she dies_

_Its time now to sing out  
Tho the story never ends  
Lets celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love_

* * *

**_Fate Four: Love_**

* * *

**Lysander**

"We need to do something special for the girls." I petition to the rest of the guys in the band.

"Like what?" asked Victor.

"We could get them promise rings." Castiel suggest.

Everyone turned to him.

"Please oh wise one enlighten us in your ways." Nathaniel said with a mock tone.

"We could rent a part of the beach, make a picnic, and then go swimming. Then when they're not looking we give them the rings." Castiel explained.

"Who knew that Castiel could e a romantic?" Ken says in disbelief.

"Shut up. Just use whatever you know your girlfriend likes. Lucky for us each of our girlfriends is related to a band member. Ask them if you get stuck." Castiel said.

And so the planning began.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We asked the girls to meet us at the beach a few days later.

When they arrived Cara had asked "Where is everyone?"

"We rented this part of the beach out." I explained.

"Just for us?" Cora asked more directing it towards Nathaniel.

"Yeah." he answered with a blush.

"Your the best boyfriends ever!" Kina said hugging Castiel.

** Nathaniel**

The day went on basically perfect.

Though while I was swimming with Cara her swimsuit top sort of malfunctioned her top came off.

Being as respectful as I am, I looked away and tied the straps back around her neck.

**(A/N: You all remember that beach episode. What I couldn't miss this opportunity!)  
**

Though that must have been lost on Castiel cause I got some serious evil eye from him.

If looks could kill...

Anyway, when we all slipped out of the water before the girls as planned, Castiel didn't miss the chance to whack me upside the head.

"Uh, OW!" I say in response rubbing my head.

"Castiel, why?" Ken asked exasperated.

"Uh, my sisters top fell off with Golden Boy here swimming next to her." he briefly explained.

"Oh. Well then I guess your over protective too 'cause we all know Nath hear is too pure to have ever looked." Victor said.

"True dat. True dat." Castiel said in response.

"Wait for you hitting me upside the head I get to share that little incident with the bunny." I threatened Castiel.

"You wouldn't dare. That was an accident." Castiel says defensively.

"WHAT BUNNY INCIDENT?!" Victor said ready to kill.

"Ah well my life just went to shit. Nat at my funeral make sure decorated nice. I want Ken handling the music and Lysander you and a selection of other people say something about me. Make sure my tombstone says something along the lines of "The man that died because of a bunny" on it okay. Good bye world." Castiel says dramatically.

"Someone start talking..." Victor said.

"While you and some of the others were on that trip for the semester, we had to go around the school in teams with flashlights to find these small bunnies for a science class. Anyway, Castiel got paired with you sister, I'm gonna assume you know which, and they found it in the history classroom. THe bunny got startled by a noise and jumped into her shirt. In an attempt to grab it in mid air Castiel, and I can not stress this word enough, accidentally ripped her shirt off just as the power goes back on and the history teacher walks in and leaves right after he saw that. The rest is history." I explained.

Castiel, being the smart guy he is, used the time I was telling this story to start sprinting for the safety of his car. By the time Vic caught up to him he'd already locked all the doors and started blasting a radio station.

Poor Castiel. The scariest of all the Archiveson children is now out for his blood.

* * *

**Third Person POV  
**

The boys had called a truce. It was go time.

The sun began to set so the girls walked back up the beach to grab their bags. When they turned around the dropped the bags with their original goal forgotten.

Before them were their boyfriends down on one knee with a velvet box in hand.

As they recited the promise vows the girls covered their mouths with both hands.

They all of course said yes and gawked at the rings.

The couples sat in the sand watching the fireworks light up the clear night sky.

* * *

**_Fate Five: Tragedy_**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**_One year later..._**

Summary of the year:

They older gang had now finished high school and were on vacation. Victor, Ken, Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel kept the band going and were now popular in multiple countries. They're girlfriends had started a girl group. Everything was great.

* * *

**_With the girls..._**

"Turn up the radio!"  
"Yeah I love this song!"  
"Okay..."

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

_Ahead of them a car drifted into their lane._

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

_A nine car pile up is now up ahead. Three of which exploded leaving no survivors._

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

_They've reached the pile up. Their car is now apart of it. Ambulances were called..._

* * *

_**At the hospital...**_

"They're okay and can go home now."  
The boys gave out a sigh of relief.  
"Dr. Carter! The patient in room 215 has gone into a coma..." a nurse said.  
"What was the cause?" asked the doctor.  
"Damage to the cerebrum. Doctor we think she might lose her memories..."

* * *

**_One year later..._**

***audience cheering***  
"Now here's Castiel Night performing Let Her Go."

_Well you only need the light when it's low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you left her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything thing you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived to deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when your feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh woah, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_***Crowd cheers***_

_**(A/N: italics is on the phone, bold is on stage, and normal is backstage)**_

**"So Castiel, amazing song by the way, but may I ask you a question?" Asked host**

**"Go ahead Ryan." Castiel responded **

**"You weren't originally going to air this song. Why the sudden change of heart?"**

**"Earlier I found out that my girlfriend woke up from her coma."**

A phone buzzed backstage. Lysander picked it up

"Hello"

_"Hey Lys. Me and the girls are at the show right now."_

"Okay, so what's up?"

_"She remembers... We're going to try and surprise him. Try to get him to let you choose a member from the audience."_

"Okay. Bye"

**"That must have been terrible" Ryan said in a genuine voice.**

**"Not as bad as her waking up and losing all her memories of you." Castiel responded.**

**"That must have been tough..." Ryan said. "Would one of your band mates get up here and choose an audience member."**

**"Lys!" Castiel called.**

**Lysander rushed on the stage and said "I pick you. With the red shirt and blue eyes." **

**An audience member came up on stage. Though it wasn't just any member, either.**

**"K-Kina?" Castiel asked.**

**"Cassie!" She said giving him a hug.**

**The crowd awed.**

* * *

_And so this tale comes to an end. What a journey it has been. The tales were each connected yet different in many ways alike. Hope you've enjoyed this dashing tale and I bid you good night._

* * *

**(A/N: Should I write an epilogue or keep writing about their lives as celebrities? You decide!)**


	6. NO I AM NOT PREGNANT!

**Castiel**

I woke up with a start from my dream.

_I wish we went public… But no! She wanted some privacy from the media. I don't blame her, though I don't know why she's bugged by it now… Our lives have been public ever since we were born…_

That would be something wouldn't it?

I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I say groggily getting out of bed.

"Morning, Cassie. I needed to ask you some- Woah! Cassie, I love you and all but I don't need to see this much of you!" she said closing the door.

I was just in my boxers… Jeez…

Kina is so innocent.

After putting on a pair of sweats I headed out of my room.

"Go back in!" Kina hissed at me, pushing the both of us into my room.

"What the fuck? Kina!" I said in response.

"Nice room you got here. Did you really meet Ryan while I was in a coma?" she asked in awe picking up a picture of me and Ryan Seacrest.

"Yes, I did actually." I responded still confused.

She crossed the room to sit on my bed.

"So… How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine I guess. Hey, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I need a new song and I'm out of ideas. It needs to be a song about love, preferably a love song." she explained."

"And, you want me to help you out?" I say just to clarify.

"Yep. Any ideas? Stories?" she asked.

"No… Wait- Here's an idea! How about instead of writing a love song, you write a song about writing a love song." I said thinking out loud.

"I'm not following…" she responded with a look of confusion.

"You remember the other day when I was looking through you notebooks and I found some _interesting _lyrics about me?" I say.

"Uh.. Yeah…" she says awkwardly.

"The lyrics were something like 'Head under water and they tell me to breath easy for a while. The breathing gets harder even I know that. You made room for me but its too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold on to.'" I recited.

"Oh yeah! You know I forgive you for that right?" she says twisting her promise finger around her left ring finger.

"Of course. Any way you've been staring at blank song pages for a few days use that some way."

"Castiel! Your a genius."she states.

I smile in response and go over to grab her an empty notebook.

"Write down what comes to you in here." I say.

"Oh okay… I got something…

_Head under the water_

_And they tell me_

_To breath easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that_

_You made room for me_

_But it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually_

_Hard to hold on too_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not going to write you a love song_

'_Cause you asked for it_

'_Cause you need one_

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

'_Cause you tell me _

'_It's make or break'_

'_Ending this'_

'_Cause you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you_

_To stay_

_If all you have if leaving_

_I'ma need a better reason _

_To write you _

_A love song_

_Today_

"Good job!" I say encouragingly

"Thanks, Castiel." she said blushing.

"Alright so I'm going to go back to bed. Wake me up in three hours, okay?" I say as I crawl under the covers of my bed.

"Okay. L-"

I didn't hear what she said cause I fell right back to sleep as if the Sandman himself just knocked me out.

* * *

**Downstairs- What the parents heard…**

* * *

"Kina will be so surprised to see us!" Mrs. Archiveson said happily.

"Yes." Mr. Archiveson said in agreement.

When he unlocked the door first this is what they heard.

"(...)ah! Cassie!"

"(...) fuck! Kina!"

The parents both looked at each other trying to identify the situation.

"No…" Kina's father started.

"You don't think?" his wife continued.

"Sounded like it…"

* * *

_Seven minutes later (big house lots of stairs)_

* * *

**Kina**

When I walked out of Castiel's room I saw my dad at the door appearing to have been about to grab the handle.

"D-Dad?! Mom?! What are you guys doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked over my shoulder to a knocked out Castiel without a t-shirt on.

He then turned his back on me in utter disbelief.

I wondered what was wrong with him… That is until I realized what I was wearing.

I was wearing a huge shirt with Castiel's favorite rock band on it from when we went to that concert. It was way too big for me and just about Castiel's size.

The shirt was so long that it went just about four inches below the pair of shorts I was wearing, so it looked as if I had nothing underneath it.

To top it all off Castiel was lying there _shirtless _in a deep sleep.

My guess is that my parents put two and two together and probably have an interesting theory on what exactly was going on in this room.

They stood there still in shock and then I noticed a rise in my dad's temper.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE JUST PUT YOUR WHOLE LIFE ON HOLD IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY GOT PREGNANT! I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

* * *

**Castiel**

I was having a dream about a memory of the day I guess you could say proposed to Kina. It was interrupted by the scream of:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE JUST PUT YOUR WHOLE LIFE ON HOLD IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY GOT PREGNANT! I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

Which caused me to jolt up. I was about ready to panic.

Am I still dreaming? Or has her father came in for a surprise visit?

I mentally sighed and thought _I didn't even do anything… Lord, why must these things always happen to me?_

My movement caught the man's eye and I knew I'd soon be a goner.

I sprinted across my room quickly to grab my helmet, ropes,hooks, and harness.

I put on my harness and helmet, then knotted the end of the rope to my pulley was pre-set up and I was ready to make a quick escape.

I wish…

If I wanted to make a quick escape I'd have to zip line onto the next balcony.

_Might as well face the devil now…_

"Mister and Misses Archiveson! What brings you to California?" I ask with a fake smile just waiting for him to tear me to pieces.

"Our daughter." Mister A snapped back.

"Of course… Of course…" I say with a bit of nervousness creeping into my voice.

Things didn't look good.

Kina had on a shirt about my size while I'm laying on my bed without a shirt on.

Worst of all, that shirt makes it seem as if she has nothing under it…

I'm so dead…

Her father just kept looking at me while I looked anywhere but at him.

_Oh that's a nice picture frame. Its all red and black with a gray embroidery. I'm really going to miss that frame… Oh, I never realized my smart TV was so big. Oh, would you look at that… Made by Sony. It has Apple TV, Wii, an XBOX and all the controllers, movies, and games too… Who would've thought…_

I started to daydream. I watched her father's lips move but still didn't hear anything.

My eyes closed and even though I knew he'd be pissed off I just thought _Whatever… _and fell right back asleep.

* * *

**(A/N)  
The rest of the bandmates: I_I**

**Me: … BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Castiel: … It's not funny…**

**Me: Yes it is! He was accusing you of taking his daughter's innocence and you just zoned out and drifted off like a boss!  
Kina: Uh hello I was left alone with him.**

**Me: … After Castiel fell back asleep you went back to your room locked the door and blasted Skillet…**

**Castiel & Kina: You guys live there too… Where were you?**

**Lysander: In our rooms…**

**Victor: I would have burst out laughing if I could get to see you face my father's rathe. **

***Doorbell rings* **

**Me: Come in!**

**Readers: Who is that?**

**Kina: Hey!**

**Boys: You… We remember you from the episodes…**

**Girls: Be nice!**

**Boys: *Mumble***

**Readers: Seriously who is it?**

**Me: You'll see.**

* * *

_**The author of this fanfiction does not own any of these characters or the game My Candy Love. She only her own OC and also the plot line. Use of any direct plot lines of this story will be used against you in the face of Law. You have been warned.**_

* * *

**Lol, what do you think about my new disclaimer? Intimidating enough?  
Anyway this chapter is like the shortest thing ever and it's my way of telling you I'm continuing this story. I earned two more named supporters in the last chapter! They're known as LoveIsAllADream and KnightAngelSupreme. Be sure to check out them and my previous supporters Chocolatekisses8, ChloeGoesRawrrxX and Faye Neure. **

**I think I will continue to give shoutouts to those of you who actually come out and review, follow, or favorite. **

**My Vampire Love… will sadly be…**

**UPDATED IN FOUR DAYS! **

**On that date I will also release the new Wake Me Up chapter.**

**Be sure to look out for those cause they may just have clues to my next story…**

**THREE STORIES AT ONCE?!  
Nope! MVL is coming to a close in like four chapters so it will really only be two.**

**For a preview you must guess which Marie Lu series has the following quote**

"**Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment, you take it all one day at a time."**


End file.
